Capturing video images in wooded areas is not easy. Lighting conditions are tricky. Ticks and other insects are abundant. The presence of brush makes movement difficult. Uneven ground offers little support for camera tripods. In response to the last problem, devices for securing video cameras to trees have been proposed.
The proposed camera mounting devices seem flimsy. They are also difficult to use since they cannot be easily adjusted to support a video camera in a level manner. Also, the proposed devices lack the ability to pan the camera so as to follow moving targets. When the camera is improperly leveled and moved, it often captures skewed and unusable images.